Tomb of Annihilation Session 1
Tomb of Annihilation Session 1 Waking the next morning in the tavern the party they ask Faessi where the closest town or settlement is to get their feet wet, so to speak, of the jungle. Leaning towards two of the closest outposts: Fort Beluarian and Camp Vengeance. While discussing where they would head to next they are met by a teenage female acolyte of Savras, Inete. She introduced herself as one of those that helped during the battle of Malar's Throat. After some small talk she asks for some hep with a quest she has that is in regard to a vision she had. A vision of red-robed wizards that seem to have nefarious motives near the Aldani Basin, ''a marsh that is fed by ''River Soshenstar. Worrying that these wizards might have something to do with the Death Curse ''or possibly worse. Unclear of what her visions truly mean she has asked for the aid of the party since her grandfather Zitembe cannot spare the man power to send her through the jungle to investigate further. Seeing the power and cooperation the party exemplified the day before during the zombie attack, she approached them asking if they would help her on her quest, offering any financial needed, flashing ten platinum pieces. Considering her offer she offers up one platinum piece as a promise to help them if needed before she heads back to the temple to pack if they decide to head that way. Deciding to split the party while half went to the ''Temple of Savras ''and the other half went to do some last minute provisions shopping. Nishka, Faessi, and Arcos left for the temple to speak with Grandfather Zitembe about his granddaughter and her mission. Upon their arrival they see Zitembe having a heated discussion with a group of men with a symbol of the Zhentarim. Offering him a sizeable ruby he dismisses their request. Seeing the three approach the group of mercenaries leave with glares at the party and Zitembe. Thankful for the group's sudden arrival Zitmebe offers his help in their request. Asking him about his granddaughter Inete and her quest he responds with his worry about her safety. Asking questions about the ''Death Plague ''Zitembe shows his belief that it has nothing to do with Chult. Asking him of his powers and what it is his focus on he asks if they choose to accompany his granddaughter into to jungle to protect her from harm. He promises to help in any way he can. Relieved with their investigation they head out to meet the others. Meanwhile Fin and Sorel goes to the market to make sure they have food and means of keeping stocked on fresh, drinkable water. Buying plenty of food for each member of the party he looks around for a possible way of maintaining well stocked canteens, he finds two rain catchers that will hold up to eight gallons of fresh rain water. Also looking at some canoes for possible purchase after consulting with their fellow teammates. Meet up with the rest they decide to head back to the tavern to see if any guides have stopped by. They sit and talk about whether they will travel to ''Fort Belaurian or towards the Aldani Basin with Inete. Deciding on traveling to the fort a little to the north they shortly meet with Flask of Wine and River Mist, the two sibling tabaxi guides. Chatting with them for a while they decide to hire them as their guides into the jungle. Searching for a quick way to reach ''Fort Belaurian ''they scan their map for the fastest route. Deciding that by sea might be fastest if they can find a ship chartering that route. Heading to the docks they quickly find a ship, ''Brazen Pegasus. ''A small gnomish woman barks orders as she goes over some documents as her crewman haul boxes, crates and barrels onto the ship. Approaching her Fin leads the conversation to get him and his allies a spot on the ship for passage to the fort. Agreeing to take them if they help them load the ship. Agreeing to helping for the travel she also asks for a small fee to board as well as help with the tribute to the dragon turtle, ''Aremag. ''Seeing it as too steep if a cost the group respectfully declines as they decide to head south towards the ''Aldani Basin. '' Informing Zitmebe that they will help his granddaughter in exchange for a answer towards their quest to ''Savras. ''Thanking them and asking to watch over her as she has never been into the jungle. Assuring that he will inform Inete he dismisses himself to seek her out and discuss with her. The group then decides to go back to the tavern and find some rest after a long day around town gathering information. When morning comes they are met with their guides and Inete waiting for them. Leaving they stop by the market to buy canoes. After a while of discussing they decide on two medium canoes they will row down the river side by side. Setting out they find ''River Soshenstar ''they row dow the still, muddy river as the insects swarm them. Facing the first struggle of the insects and light rain they row and are quickly met with a giant constrictor snake that strikes out at Flask of Wine. Making quick work of the snake they decide to chop it up and make it for dinner later on that night. Once the sun begins to set the party rows aside and makes camp. Some this is their first night in this jungle, a new challenge to overcome. Finding a relatively clear spot they set up camp and begin to make a fire, cooking the large snake they had fought before. While the rest goes to take a well deserved rest, Arcos and River take first watch. Making some small talk their watch goes by without much trouble other than the night jungle sounds that resonate beyond them. Faessi and Inete keep watch next as their watch goes by uneventful, then waking Sorel and Fin for the next watch. While sitting and talking Sorel sees with his bird eyes a small, black creature scuttle out of Arcos' tent. Without fail, he without hesitation chucks a javelin at the creature stabbing through its torso into the ground. Walking over he sees the creature with a white decorated mask and tendril-like hair holding a jewel if had stolen from Arco's bag before it poofs into a fin smoke. Waking Nishka and Flask for the final watch the sun rises as a new day dawns in the jungles of Chult.